Les Aventures de Marco le Pénis et de Ace Cul Ardent
by Griseldis
Summary: Une histoire délicate et de bon goût, racontée par Thatch, commandant de la quatrième division de Barbe-Blanche.


_Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Vu ce que j'en fais, c'est sans doute mieux..._

 _Avertissement : De toutes manières, vous avez cliqué sur un titre pareil, vous vous attendez à quoi… ? Bon, je précise tout de même que cette fic est tout sauf une perle d'humour fin et spirituel. Si vous n'aimez pas l'humour potache, passez votre chemin, ça racle les tréfonds de l'humour gras et lourd, comme le titre le suggère. Pour tout vous dire, cette histoire a été faite spécialement pour faire rire Neechu. Voilà. À ce point-là._

* * *

.

 **Les Aventures de Marco le Pénis et de Ace Cul Ardent**

.

« Il était une fois, » commença Thatch en plein milieu du réfectoire, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, certains d'avance exaspérés mais la plupart franchement enthousiastes.

« Il est ivre ? demanda Haruta à Jozu, un peu plus loin. Sa division et celle de Thatch étaient descendus à terre ce matin même pour refaire le plein d'eau douce et des différents produits sauvages qu'on pouvait récolter sur l'île.

— Pas à ma connaissance, répondit l'homme-diamant.

— Tant mieux, ce sont les histoires que je préfère.

« Il était une fois, » reprit Thatch dans une cantine où on n'entendait plus trop de bruit, les protestataires ayant été prié d'aller voir ailleurs ou de se taire, « un petit garçon qui s'appelait Ace. »

Il y eut quelques sifflements approbatifs. On aimait bien Ace à bord du Moby Dick, mais on aimait encore plus l'emmerder.

« Ace était un petit garçon boudeur et renfrogné, toujours à faire chier son monde pour une raison inconnue.

— Ça c'est notre allumette !

— Or, ce petit garçon ronchon vivait dans un somptueux château. Un soir d'hiver, une vieille mendiante se présenta au château et lui offrit une rose en échange d'un abri contre le froid qui faisait rage. Comme on lui avait dit de ne jamais laisser entrer des étrangers, le garçon lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle tenta de lui faire entendre raison, mais il menaça d'appeler la Marine, et elle n'insista pas.

Le lendemain, il trouva un cadavre de vieille morte de froid devant sa porte et dans ses mains, la rose qui s'était transformée en fruit.

— T'abuses un peu ! l'interpella le délicat Izou.

— Quoi, parce que j'ai tué la vieille ?

— Non, le coup de la rose qui se transforme en fruit ! En plein hiver !

— D'accord, d'accord, mais alors je vous préviens, Ace risque d'être encore plus débile que d'habitude !

— C'est possible ça ?

— Raah, taisez-vous, protesta Thatch. Bande de langues de vipère. Donc le lendemain, Ace trouva le macchabé à sa porte, tenant entre ses mains la rose. Or, la rose qui lui avait été offerte était une rose enchantée…

— Qui ne se flétrirait qu'au jour de son vingt et unième anniversaire ? demanda un pirate qui avait vu un film dont le début ressemblait pas mal à ça.

— Mais ta gueule, bien sûr que non. Et puis quoi aussi ? Un baiser d'amour qui rompt le sortilège ? La rose était une rose enchantée parce qu'elle sentait divinement bon et qu'elle était très belle.

— Ouais, une rose, quoi.

— C'est pas fini ces histoires de fleurs ? C'est quand qu'on arrive à la partie du cul ?

— Oh la, mes cocos, n'allez pas trop vite, faut que je plante mon histoire d'abord. Donc la rose était enchantée, et petit Ace se sentit ému par la beauté de cette fleur. Il la prit…

— Voler un mort, c'est pas honorable !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle en fasse de la rose, la vieille ? Des confitures ?

— Quoi, ça existe la confiture de roses ?

— Je sais pas, Thatch, ça existe la confiture de roses ?

— Mais vos gueules, j'vous dis. Donc Ace prit la rose et décida de la porter à ses lèvres.

— C'est dégueulasse, il sait pas où ça a trainé.

— Bah si, sur le cadavre de la vieille.

— Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

— Bon, il la porte à ses lèvres pour en respirer le parfum pénétrant

— Huhu, pénétrant…

— Ta gueule, c'est pas maintenant la partie cul, j'ai dit, et là, paf, il plante ses crocs dans les pétales et l'avale tout rond.

— Ace bouffe des fleurs ?

— Ace est une vache ?

— Qui est partant pour aller essayer de traire Ace ?

— Moi !

— Moi !

— Comptez sur moi !

— MAIS VOS GUEULES ! Thatch, continue.

— Merci Vista. Donc Ace boulotta la fleur sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

— Il faut dire que ce Ace est criant de vérité, quand même.

— Et il sentit un mystérieux changement dans tout son corps.

— C'était l'adolescence qui arrivait… ?

— Vous êtes insupportable, je vais arrêter, si on continue de m'interrompre.

— On sera sage, promirent des tas de voix, l'interrompant une fois de plus.

— Bon, alors voilà, Ace sentit un mystérieux changement dans tout son corps, qui n'avait rien à avoir avec l'adolescence, même s'il était pas très éloigné de cet âge là, à la réflexion, donc ça jouait peut-être aussi.

— Ah bah voilà, je l'avais bien dit !

— Et il sentit le feu, continua Thatch en jetant un regard noir à l'importun, qui se répandait dans ses veines, embrasant chacun de ses membres et se concentrant spécialement dans son cul. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, c'était très pénible, mais il ne pouvait plus s'asseoir sans faire brûler la moitié du mobilier.

Comme il voulait quand même récupérer la caution du loyer, il décida d'aller voir un vieux sage vénérable qui vivait en haut d'une haute montagne. Vu que j'ai la flemme d'allonger la sauce, on va dire que c'était à dix minutes de marche.

— Et en courant ?

— C'est moins loin, du coup, non si on court !?

— Ah ouais, parce qu'on met pas dix minutes en fait !

— Bon, les génies, on arrête la leçon de géographie. En chemin, Ace réussit quand même à sauver un corbeau pris dans les filets, à éviter à un lapin de finir dans la gueule d'un renard et à une truite de se noyer.

— De se noyer, hein. Tout un cerveau, le gamin.

— Grâce à ses nouveaux amis, il se fit un solide casse dalle corbeau-lapin-truite, puis il reprit sa marche et finit les deux cents mètres qui menaient à la hutte du vieux sage.

Il lui raconta toute son histoire et le vénérable homme lui expliqua qu'il avait mangé le Ass Ass no Mi, qui rendait son cul enflammé. Ace ne savait pas que dans une vieille et obscure langue dont plus personne ne se sert, 'Ass' voulait dire cul, et il trouva juste le nom chouette, parce que ça ressemblait à son prénom.

— La vie est quand même sacrément bien faite.

— Tout fier de son Ass Ass no Mi, il décida d'aller à la ville la plus proche pour se faire tatouer ce nom glorieux afin que tout le monde sache qu'il était le détenteur de ce rare fruit.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— C'est Ace, expliqua Thatch.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai.

— Donc il alla chez le tatoueur et exigea de se faire tatouer le nom de son fruit sur le bras. Par hasard, il se trouvait que le tatoueur connaissait un peu de cette langue étrange et barbare qu'on appelle anglais…

— Anglais ?

— C'est… Ang…laid !

— C'est pas ce qui arrive aux filles une fois par mois ?

— Ah non mais c'est carrément dégueulasse !

— On veut du cul, pas ce genre de détails, oh !

— Ouais, remboursez ! Merde, on mange, à la fin !

— Et il était sur le point de lui tatouer le deuxième S quand il lui révéla la signification du nom du fruit. Ace devint si furieux qu'il fit un gros pet enflammé (c'était le casse-dalle multi animaux qui passait pas) et mis le feu à la boutique.

Il s'enfuit et alla chez l'autre tatoueur de la ville, bien content de voir brûler son concurrent et qui lui fit une chouette ristourne. Ace demanda qu'on barre le S déjà tracé, puis comme décidément il aimait bien son prénom, il demanda à ce que le tatouer écrive C et E en dessous, afin de faire le tatouage que nous lui connaissons tous actuellement.

— Franchement, c'est une des histoires les moins tirées par les cheveux que j'ai entendue concernant ce tatouage. »

Il y eut un murmure approbateur dans la foule de la cantine.

« Ensuite de quoi, il décida de partir en mer, parce que de toutes manières, avec ses pets lance-flamme, il pouvait s'asseoir sur sa caution et qu'en plus, il devait déjà deux mois de loyer.

Il choisit la mer, parce que comme ça, quand il pétait il dirigeait ses fesses vers le large, ça ne faisait pas de dégâts et ça ne risquait de blesser personne.

— Ace est comme ça, le cœur sur la main.

— Bien sûr, c'était un peu compliqué parce qu'il devait avoir toujours le cul en l'air et jamais le poser contre le bois, mais du coup, ça faisait chauffage et quand il avait envie d'un barbecue, il n'avait qu'à poser de la viande sur ses fesses et c'était cuit à point.

— Ça devient franchement dégueulasse cette histoire !

— Ouais, c'était pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête quand j'ai entendu cul en feu.

— Bon, mais laissez-moi raconter ! C'est de ces jours-là qu'il obtient son surnom de Ace Cul Ardent. »

Il y eut beaucoup de rires et même quelques applaudissements.

« Ça faisait longtemps que tu l'avais en réserve Thatch ?

— Pas mal. Mais passons maintenant au deuxième protagoniste de notre histoire !

— Jiru le trop rapide ?

— Nan.

— Kingdick ?

— Non plus.

— En-Curiel ?!

— Hey, fit Curiel, en armant ostensiblement son revolver.

— Oups, pardon commandant, j'avais pas vu que vous étiez là.

— Non, fit Thatch, non, celui que vous préférez tous, à part moi bien sûr.

— MARCO LE PENIS ! rugit la salle.

— Exact, passons donc maintenant à Marco le Pénis, le mystérieux commandant de la première flotte de Barbe-Blanche, la poule dont nous rêvons tous dans nos rêves humides et le tombeur de ces messieurs et de ces nurses.

Marco le Pénis s'ennuyait. Il faut dire qu'il avait un pénis de feu, ce qui réduisait drastiquement ses possibilités de s'envoyer en l'air à moins de vouloir risquer une brûlure au second degré dans des zones sensibles.

Il voletait donc de mât en mât, évitant de faire entrer son pénis de feu avec eux et en songeant avec envie à des préservatifs en aluminium.

De temps en temps, un hululement s'échappait de ses lèvres frémissantes de désir, mais rien dans la vaste étendue ne pouvait répondre à ses appels enflammés.

Et puis une rumeur vint, que sur une île voisine, Grossebei l'Aspergeur des Mers était en train de se battre depuis plusieurs jours contre un seul opposant, et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Curieux de voir un tel phénomène, et peut-être mu par un pressentiment, Marco le Pénis décida d'aller voir.

— Mais est-ce que Marco le Pénis n'est pas l'ennemi héréditaire de Grossebei l'Aspergeur des Mers ?

— Pas dans cette histoire, là.

— Oh, alors c'est une dissociation du canon ?

— Hey, faut pas bousculer le WCU !

— Le Whitebeard Chronicles Universe reste intact les gars. C'est juste une réalité parallèle ! les rassura Thatch.

— Bon d'accord !

— Mouais, c'est un peu facile quand même ! »

Le fan pointilleux se fit proprement bâillonné par ses voisins et Thatch continua :

« Ils arrivèrent sur l'île et le pénis de Marco frétilla en apercevant au loin les flammes de Cul Ardent. Ce cul magnifique qui brûlait de mille flammes et esquivait les attaques de Grossebei, Marco comprit qu'il le lui fallait.

Cela dit, étant un grand timide et tout, il n'osa pas aller le réclamer. Heureusement, notre Papa à tous, qui voulait que son fils trempe sa bite pour une fois, vit son trouble et décida d'aller l'aider.

Il alla affronter Cul Ardent et d'une fessée bien appliquée mit le jeune homme KO et le ramena sur le bateau.

Heureusement, le bateau était ignifuge, histoire de supporter Marco le Pénis quand il était en rut, et Ace Cul Ardent put s'asseoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il ne savait pas qu'avant peu, il ne pourrait plus s'asseoir du tout.

— Et pourquoi exactement ? fit une voix très familière.

— Et bien parce qu'il allait se prendre tout l'appareillage de Marco le Pénis dans le fondement, justement, et ce tellement profond que… Oh. Hey, salut Marco. »

Un silence épais régnait dans la cantine. Il y avait quand même quelques rires, parce que bon, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient Thatch, sauf Thatch lui-même qui ne riait pas du tout.

« Pas dans l'eau. Je viens de me refaire la banane, tu sais le temps que ça me prend. »

.

Dix minutes plus tard, Thatch était remonté à bord par un Namur qui le félicitait discrètement pour son histoire.

« Merde, on avait pas mis un garde à la porte au cas où Ace ou Marco rappliqueraient ? protesta le cuisinier, les cheveux dans un état qui faisait peine à voir.

— Désolé, commandant, c'était moi, mais il est arrivé sans prévenir, je ne l'ai pas vu. » L'homme qui venait de parler avait l'air désolé.

— Rah merde. Ma banane est décidément fichue ! Tu m'tues Teach, parole, tu me tues.

.

* * *

 _J'ai le droit de demander une review ?_


End file.
